Boys will be Boys
by Cor'Chesters
Summary: Sam and Dean are staying with their Uncle Bobby while their dad is on yet another hunt. The boys think it would be fun to play some pranks. Just a cute little one-shot written in a few hours.


**I don't own the boys or anything Supernatural related. I just thought it was a cute idea that I've been playing around with in my head for a few **

**days. ****Comments/Suggestions are loved!**

* * *

"Shh Sammy! You're gonna ruin it!"

8 year old Dean Winchester pressed his small palm over 4 year old Sammy's mouth, trying to stifle the giggles coming from the younger boy. The brothers were crouched together in a small pantry off of Bobby Singer's kitchen, it was completely dark inside, apart from a small beam of light coming from the pantry door that was left cracked open slightly so they could see into the kitchen.

Bobby Singer walked over to his kitchen table with a ham and cheese sandwich in one hand, and a beer in the other. He sighed when he saw that the small table was littered with candy wrappers and an entire 12 pack of crayola crayons, and started to put them back in the empty box which was laying on the floor by the table leg. Despite the fact that they were in fact a handful sometimes, Bobby really didn't mind watching Sam and Dean when John was on a hunt, he just wished that their own father would spend as much time with the boys as he did.

Once he had put away all the crayons, and thrown away the candy wrappers in the bin under the sink, he opened his beer, set his sandwich down on the table, and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs surrounding his table.

"PFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT"

Bobby stood up again quickly as the whoopie cushion that was conveniently placed under the cushion of his chair made a rather obnoxious farting noise. At that same time, Sam and Dean toppled out of the pantry onto the floor, completely doubled over in laughter.

"Damnit Dean!"

Bobby cursed as the two boys ran off into the living room and up the stairs, still giggling hysterically.

* * *

Several days after the whoopie cushion incident, Bobby was sitting in his den pouring over a book on Wendigos, trying to look for something that might be helpful for John, who at the time was still in Mississippi hunting one down. He had just found something particularly interesting when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and stood up, marking the place in his book so he could come back to it later.

He walked over to the front door, unlocked the deadbolt, and opened it up. There was no one there.

"Hello?"

He called, stepping out onto the front porch of his house. He walked around on the porch for a few seconds, trying to find whoever had knocked on his door. Once he was convinced that there was no one there, he shrugged, and went back into the house.

Bobby had just gotten back to his desk, and was opening up the book to the place he had marked, when just like that, there was another knock at the door.

He cursed to himself and slammed the book back down on the desk, he got up quickly and ran over to the door, throwing it open.

He stomped out into the blinding Saturday morning sunlight, determined to catch whoever was knocking. He walked over to one side of his porch and looked around the corner of the house; nothing. He then went over to the other side, and right away looked down towards the ground by the bottom of the house.

"Damnit Dean!"

Sam and Dean were huddled together on the dying grass right under the living room window, rolling around with laughter. Once they had gotten control of themselves, they took off around towards the back of the house. Dean pulling Sammy along by the hand.

* * *

Later that same day, Bobby Singer walked into his kitchen to a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. He sighed when he saw them, and reluctantly picked up a dish rag; deciding that he couldn't put off washing them any longer since they needed something to eat dinner on.

He was just about to turn on the water when he paused, noticing a small blue rubber band tied around the head of the sprayer hose. Knowing that as soon as he turned on the water, he would be sprayed all over his shirt.

He sighed, and turned his head towards the same cupboard door where Sam and Dean had hid during their clever whoopie cushion prank. Sure enough, the door was cracked open ever so slightly, and if he strained his ears enough, he could even hear two sets of giggles coming from within.

Bobby had been going along with their pranks all week. He wouldn't let them know that though.

A few days ago when he was going to sit down and have his sandwich, he noticed the bulge under the seat cushion where the whoopie cushion was hidden, but he sat down anyway. He also heard the laughing coming from under the living room window earlier that day, when the boys thought it would be fun to play a little ding-dong-ditch, and yet, he still played along with it.

He purposely fell for their childish pranks because he knew that John would never put up with it. The years of hunting and loss killed his sense of humor. Bobby knew that if the boys ever tried to play a prank on their father, they would get a belt to the butt just like that, and would be grounded for days.

One thing John didn't understand was that boys will be boys, and that it was okay to have some fun every now and then.

Bobby turned back to the sink, smiled to himself, and turned on the water.


End file.
